Important Reasons
by violetnudewoman
Summary: Calls in the middle of the night can be very important. (Shinji H. x OC) - Dirty talk -


_I don't own Bleach. I don't have talent and beauty for it._

**Important Reasons**

violetnudewoman

...

_Thank you, EaSnowPw, for, again, being my Beta. You're amazing!_

_._

_._

_Karakura Town, 2:25 pm._

In the middle of the night, Lola's cell phone rang insistently. She twisted and turned lazily, wanting to ignore it, but failing.

"Hello?" She finally answered in a sleepy voice and with a strong desire to kill whoever was on the other side of the line at that damn time.

"Lola?"

"Who else would be...? Who's it?"

"Huh, ya still ask?" By the cynical tone, she had already guessed who it was.

"Shinji... Look, you ought to have a very important reason to call me at this hour..." she growled, still a little irritated.

"Does missin' ya count as a good reason?" Lola knew that when her mate mentioned the phrase "missing you", the talk would be long and _interesting_...

"Hm, I don't know. Gotta have another good reason, moron. By the way, if you called to tell me how your day was in that damn Seireitei, I'd rather not listen... "

"I can't sleep and I wanted to hear yer voice..." he whispered.

Shinji had spoken in another tone. Maybe... _Sexy_.

"You're already listening to it, idiot."

"But I wanted to hear it right next to me... Preferably a whisper in my ear..."

Lola felt a little shiver. The conversation was taking a new turn.

"If you hadn't gone back to Soul Society, you'd hear my voice whispering in your ear more often..."

"And _what else_ could I do to ya if I stayed on the Living World?" he asked sultrily.

It was hot, as always. Lola was tucked in a tiny nightgown that belonged to Orihime. She felt comfortable and warm at that point. She thought of several answers. Only one came to her mind as soon as she pulled the bed sheet off over her body to let the fresh breeze entering the room caress her skin. She lay back and spread her bare legs slightly.

During the clandestine life as Vizards, of course they never missed an opportunity to have sex (_and love_). Lola missed it all. The smell of sex in their bedroom, the frequent desire (which was always promptly answered), feeling the moisture between her legs just from thinking about his skill of playing with her body, using touch and taste, awakening all her senses.

_I miss you, moron!_ She inwardly screamed, but no, she wouldn't give him the satisfaction of hearing her say those words.

"Hm... You could start kissing me as only you know."

"What're ya wearing?" Lola thought this question so cheesy but so pertinent...

"Such a small nightgown that I think you would go crazy if you saw."

"Easy to rip?" Shinji huskily laughed from the other side. Lola too chuckled.

"Oh, yes... But I don't want you to rip it. I want you to take things very slowly, I want you to get off the straps when you kiss my shoulders. And I want you to take it off right now, because I'm feeling hot and I want to get naked for you. Right now!'' Lola went down the straps of her nightgown as she imagined the scene.

"Hmmm... Naughty girl! Ya just want to get naked for me? It's because ya are eager, aren't ya? " Hmph, as if he wasn't…

"You teased me! And if you really wanna know... Since that night before the fight against Aizen, I've really wanted you to have sex with me!". She blurted as he imagined her chest getting naked. Her breasts werw revealed right after showing her nipples teased by the words and voice of the blonde on the other side of her cell.

"I can't wait to see ya completely naked... Suck these gorgeous breasts and lick yer delicious perky nipples. Oh Lola... Yer breasts are so fucking gorgeous! I like to suck and lick them, ya know? I like to feel yer nipples hardenin' in my mouth, to feel them at the tip of my tongue, as I listen to ya moanin' for me..."

Lola sighed as she pinched one of her nipples, imagining Shinji's mouth biting there. She opened her legs even more, ignored the other nipple and moved her hand down freely toward her intimacy, still covered by her cotton panties. She was wet. Damn. She could barely hold the phone to her ear firmly...

"Ah... I love it when you do that ..."

"Touching yerself, sweetheart?" He knew the brunette's voice getting choked and deduced what she was doing. Nailed it.

"Y-yes..." Lola said as she rubbed the fabric covering her intimacy, feeling the cotton rubbing against her clit. She wanted to moan a little louder, but she was afraid to wake up Orihime, who was sleeping in the next room. He wanted to hear her moans, to relive their days as Vizards…

"Hmmm that's right... I know you're completely naked for me, Lola... I know you're dyin' to feel my mouth go through yer body 'til I get on yer beautiful treasure..."

"Oh..."

"Imagine my mouth sucking ya, hm? Just imagine... Rub yer finger on your clit and imagine that's my tongue, drivin' ya crazy, licking ya very slowly. And imagine my tongue savorin' ya entirely, up and down, leavin' it wide open so I can penetrate ya with it..."

At this point, Lola had gotten rid of her wet panties and started masturbating delightfully, closing her eyes, feeling her fingers caress her womanhood and hearing the blonde's voice saying obscenities and other things she wanted most in that moment, the pitch in his voice increasing her pleasure.

"Oh Shinji..."

"C'mon... Moan for me, babe... Oh, I love to hear ya moanin' while I'm suckin' ya, ya know? I like to look at ya while I fuck ya with my tongue... I like it when ya push my head to get my tongue deeper inside ya... Oh… fuck yeah… ".

Lola penetrated two fingers in her tightness as she recalled the tongue piercing he had. Oh God... How she needed to feel that delicious tongue right there...

Not only his tongue.

"Shinji... I want... To feel you inside me... Ah shit..."

"I'm sure ya really want... C'mon... Say what ya want, love..."

He loved hearing what Lola wanted. In the rudest vocabulary. It felt raw, primal. His Hollow adored it too.

"_Fuck me!_"

Lola felt that she had touched a particular spot of pleasure in her intimacy. She knew she would cum soon.

"Shove three fingers in yer pussy, deep inside... It's my cock fuckin' ya tight and so hard... Yeah, c'mon babe, I'm almost there..."

Both knew that no distance could extinguish the fire they had for each other.

"Oh Shinji... I... I'll..."

"Lola..."

She arched her back and held in a high moan, dropping highs and interspersed gasps. She no longer held her cell phone so she missed his matching grunt of fullfillment.

It was very good. Usually, Lola didn't see much fun in masturbation, since it was not so delicious as normal sex, in her particular opinion. But she enjoyed the experience of doing phone sex. It was funny.

Once the breathing returned to normal, she felt her body relaxing.

And remembered the cell phone thrown next to her body.

"Shinji... Still's there?" She asked, a little flustered.

"Yeah...Are ya ok?"

"Sorry… That was so intense and... Wow, I don't know what to say, forget about it..."

"Yeah... I'm good at it," Shinji's bragged.

"At what?" Lola teased.

"At giving ya pleasure even from another dimension, silly."

"You'll see when you're here again, you bastard."

"Oh really? I'll see _what exactly_?".

And before they started that perverted prank again, sleep came and Lola hung up the phone, telling him to call when he had another very important reason.

.

.

_I think I'm very perverted lately._

_Reviews also excite me!_


End file.
